otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Headline News - February 2004
Crown Files Charges in Volstov Case Posted By: Aeolus Article: FEB04-1 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Feb 03 21:46:48 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Crown Prosecution Service (CPS) today filed an indictment for murder against Dmitri Volstov, one day before the statutory 'charge or release' date. Volstov is charged in the indictment with murdering Ashton Sinclair last summer. The indictment is also the first to request the death penalty under the Sivadian Capital Punishment Act of 3003.The CPS also announced that Alexandra Westcott, a barrister with the prestigious Enaj firm of Cavendish, Godfrey, Mack, had been instructed as prosecutor in the case. The appointment has suprised some pundits, who consider Westcott, only recently called to the bar, to be too junior for the responsiblity. "This case is the very definition of one that should go to a silk." said one member of the CPS, referring to the practise of instructing King's Counsel for important prosecutions. Horace Cavendish, KC, the managing partner of Cavendish, Godfrey, Mack, commented only to say that he has, "The utmost faith in Miss Westcott's ability to win this case for the Crown. She is of the highest level of professional competency."Volstov, who is represented by well-known criminal defense attorney Beigescruff Sharpmind, appeared in the Central Criminal Court in Enaj, where he pleaded not guilty to the indictment. The Volstov case is scheduled to be heard before Mr. Justice Julius Latimer in the Court of the Second Circle, Sivad's court of first instance for serious criminal matters, on 4 February 3004 at 6:00 p.m../Neville McNamara, SBS/ Date Set for Royal Wedding Posted By: Aeolus Article: FEB04-2 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Feb 03 22:30:05 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ March 6, 3004 will be the date for the royal wedding of King Richard and Baroness Ashley Isherwood-Sutherland, Isherwood House announced today. The ceremony will take place at St. Thomas Cathedral at 5:00 p.m..The marriage of his Majesty and Lady Isherwood Sutherland will be the first state wedding on Sivad in nearly half a century. Preparations are already well under way, with invitations being sent out to heads of state, noble families (including the Isherwoods and Sutherlands), friends of the royal couple, and a number of ordinary Sivadians.According to the official statement, the couple had decided on a day wedding, with a reception to follow at Isherwood House. They have also decided on a traditional Church of Sivad ceremony, which will be presided over by the Archbishop of Enaj./Neville McNamara, SBS/ GF Releases Pre-Moebius Facts Posted By: Danish Article: FEB04-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sol Station Reported At: Wed Feb 04 11:10:34 3004 Sol StationDuring the latest session of Peace Negotiations between the Guardian Fleet and Sivad the question arose of the current status of Guardian Fleet installations, material, and personnel. Along with this, resurfaced the query as to what happened to the missing component of Mars orbit, the Cydonia battlestation, as well as the former Phoenix Fleet Flagship, MLSCV Olympus II. The Guardian Fleet Officials were at first reluctant to release the whereabouts of both formidable installations. But after being pressed by the Sivadians, the meeting adjourned so that a classified package could be shipped quickly from Hesperia, Mars.It is obviously Mars orbit, as the red sphere is dominant in the field of vision. Hovering above it is the easily recognizable shape of Cydonia station, with the Shield and Sphere emblem of the Legions emblazoned on the side. Nearby is the massive Olympus battleship/carrier vessel of the fleet. In the background is the encroaching Moebius wave. Suddenly, there is a bright flash originating from the center of Cydonia's core stem, secondary explosions erupt soon thereafter, and moments later all that is left of the once massive installations is a burning hulk that begins to lose orbit. The same scene repeats, only this time it is the battleship that suffers the fate. From both former vessels zoom two dots, which begint o take the shape of Vanguard dropships as they head towards the silhouette of the MRD Falstaff. This footage was released by Guardian Fleet officials along with documents which indicate the destruction of both facilities by the 120th Legion Special Operations Cohort. Evidently the both installations were ordered destroyed so that they could not be put to use by alien forces in the atlernate universe, this order coming from Former First Consul Emerson Mauthus. The Olympus was only left behind due to a fluke engine malfunction due to the many trips to Deserata it had made in such short time to transport supplies and personnel. Now the mystery of both disappearances has been solved to the satisfaction of INN.Claudius Nepo, INN Mars Crown rests in Volstov case Posted By: Brody Article: FEB04-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Feb 09 11:20:43 3004 ENAJ, SIVAD - The prosecution on Sunday presented its case against Dimitri Volstov, who stands accused of murdering reclusive mogul Ashton Sinclair, assuming Sinclair's appearance and identity, and appropriating Sinclair's funds in June 3003.Surgeon Commander John Lind testified that Sinclair had been shot in the back of the head with a pulse pistol, execution-style, but conceded that no evidence found during the autopsy provided a direct link to Volstov.Fraud investigator Neville Coen testified that Sinclair's bank accounts were accessed electronically after his death. However, he too conceded that nothing in his investigation gave a direct link to Volstov.Finally, a Sivadian fisherman named Jack Gorton testified about how he caught the corpse of Ashton Sinclair in a net full of eels - and bemoaned having to sell those eels at a discount price. However, once again, nothing in Gorton's testimony gave the Crown a link to Volstov.Barrister Alexandra Westcott closed her case after presenting those few witnesses. Defense attorney Beigescruff Sharpmind will have an opportunity to present his case today. Already, Volstov has confessed to fraud and impersonation charges, but he maintains his innocence regarding Sinclair's murder. Sharpmind indicated he will likely let Volstov testify. TImonae Luck Strikes Again Posted By: Michela Article: FEB04-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Mon Feb 09 14:26:30 3004 NEW VALSHO, ANTIMONE - The Antimone Militia released an initial report on what it has declared "Maza's gift to a local criminal element." "Early this morning, a commercial fishermen reported coming up with a body in the nets of his first catch just off the coast," a Militia spokesman said today. "The body was identified as Hondrim Naxx, a local criminal who we've been tracking for some time related to extortion and smuggling charges." The spokesman went on to say that several other bodies were recovered, including several known felons and local escort service manager Dazar Mindram. Sources inside the Militia tell INN that Mindram was also being investigated on grand theft and conspiracy to commit murder charges. "From early reports, it looks like this was a simple case of greed: one criminal tried to grab for another's piece of the pie, and a firefight ensued on the Valsho Skybridge overlooking the Antim Sea." When asked for personal comment, the spokesman had this to say: "This kind of open, excessive violence hardly ever happens on Antimone." However, he quickly appended that statement with the assurance that "we can't exactly say we mind when the trash takes care of itself in New Valsho. Call it Lin giving us a break." The spokesman concluded by maintaining that the preliminary evidence is sufficient to close the case and further investigation is unlikely. SSPCC Investigates Former FC Posted By: Aeolus Article: FEB04-6 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Feb 09 18:04:27 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Sivadian Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Children has launched an investigation of former First Councillor Amanada Ramlan. The investigation circles around her taking a two year old child on a galactic tour which included a smoke-filled, space-going gambling den, a bar fight, and a running space battle. The exploits occured on several planets, but were broadcast on INN, as part of their running coverage of spacetaxi driver Buteo Calabratrarios.SSPCC Spokesman Michael Rosen said, "These are clearly areas that are inappropriate for a child of such a young age. Are there no babysitters on Sivad? Doesn't a prominent political figure have access to a specialist nanny?" The spokesman refused to comment on the status of the investigation, though it could lead as far as a competency hearing to determine if Ramlan is a suitable parent.Councillor Ramlan is a lightning rod for trouble, who has been at the centre of a number of scandals, including the death of her husband, twice-resigned RNS officer Doctor Joseph Ramlan. A former Director of SNN, as it then was, Ramlan resigned in disgrace after publically offering to pay for interviews with notorious criminals. As the first First Councillor of the restored monarchy, Ramlan resigned suddenly, after disasterous relations with His Majesty and the scandalous resignations of several high-ranking ministers. It is uncertain how this latest scandal will end./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Rockhopper's Haven Invaded! Posted By: Russkaya Article: FEB04-7 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Mon Feb 09 20:11:36 3004 Resilience, Ungstir: An evening bar brawl at Rockhopper's Haven is a common place affair, more tradition than breaking news. Unless it becomes the entire bar against a single invasive foe, as it was this night. Late into Sunday's third shift the largest gathering place of Ungstiri was overrun by a horde of rockrats. While an exact count of the rodent army cannot be determined, based on the statements of those involved estimates have put the rockrat invasion between seven hundred to a thousand of the hardy Ungstiri critters. The rockrats were eventually put to rout by the tavern patrons, but not after a tremendous amount of damaged was caused and the death of almost one hundred of the little beasts. There were no serious injuries. However, most of those involved suffered from scratches and the occassional rockrat bite."This was both unprecedented and a surprise," spoke professor Natasha Akimov-Lermentov, of the University of Resilience's small zoology and natural biology department. "The rockrat population has always remained stable, ever since they were discovered to be the only other survivors from the destruction of Youngster and the subsequent shattering at the end of the Kretonian Occupation. "Normally their population is limited by two factors, available food and habitation. If anything, the population should have been shrinking, due to advances in recycling technology and the recent growth of Resilience. And yes, we are still investigating this matter." When asked about the chance of plague or disease from the sudden increase of the rockrat population, Professor Akimov-Lermentov had this to say, "Luckily we have shared this closed environment with the rockrats for almost seven hundred years. It is a truly symbiotic relationship, and as a result there are very few diseases that either Ungstiri or rockrat carry that the other has not learned how to treat or become immune too. Offworlders, however, might not share this benefit and should report to the clinic if they are scratched or bitten by one of these stubborn scavengers."Of note, only a single rockrat remaining in Rockhopper's Haven survived the battle. This one was found snoozing happily in an abandond mug, having partaken too much of one's patron's White Russian.- Dominik Koromov, UIS Volstov murder charge leads to mistrial Posted By: Brody Article: FEB04-8 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Feb 09 21:25:52 3004 ENAJ, SIVAD - The jury considering a murder charge against Dimitri Volstov failed to reach a unanimous verdict tonight, causing a mistrial in his prosecution over the death of reclusive mogul Ashton Sinclair.However, Judge Julius Latimer did accept Volstov's guilty pleas for three fraud-related charges, convicting Volstov and sentencing him to no less than 15 years on the Sivadian prison moon of Morrigan."The Crrrrown lacked evidence linking my client to the murrrrderrrr," said defense attorney Beigescruff Sharpmind. "I am only surrrrprrrrised they couldn't come back with a unanimous verrrrdict of not guilty. A mistrrrrial leaves open the possibility that the Crrrrown may trrrry once morrre to prrrress this baseless murrrrderrr charrrrge."For now, Volstov will spend the foreseeable future mining polydenum on Morrigan, paying his penance for fraud. Peace! Posted By: Aeolus Article: FEB04-9 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sol Station Reported At: Tue Feb 10 21:43:27 3004 /Sol Station/ The Solar Consortium and the Kingdom of Sivad, with the Orion Arm Powers, have signed a permanant treaty of peace on Sol Station. The treaty ends the months-old war fought mainly between the Consortium's Guardian Fleet and the Sivadian Royal Naval Service.Key amongst the treaty provisions was the declaration of a, "firm and perpetual peace" between the parties. The treaty also recognizes the Solar Consortium's sole rights over the Solar System, an issue which sparked the war with engagements between the Imperial Maltarian Navy and the Guardian Fleet over the moon of Ganyemede.The treaty also ceded the planet Deserata, taken by Sivad in the waning days of the war, to the Kingdom. In exchange, Sivad will repatriate all Guardian Fleet prisoners of war taken in the invasion.Controversially, the treaty includes a provision by which the signatories recognize Sivadian soverignty over Waldheim. Governor Patricia Danvers of La Terre publically stated her reservations to this provision, which Sivadian Ambassador Sir Oliver Jermyn had characterized as a 'deal breaker'.The treaty also contained two mulitlateral provisions. The first requires the parties to establish legations on Sol Station, so that the station can serve as neutral ground for diplomacy. Article VIII of the treaty, on the other hand, commits the parties to nonproliferation of, "coreseeker technology, or to technology substantially similar in capability." The use of world-destroying technology was one of the major sources of the growing rift between Sivad and other OATO allies, notably the Centauran Freehold and the Maltarian Empire.The treaty articles take effect immidiately, but will require ratification within the next six months./Nevill McNamara, SBS/ Mannock Takes Prize! Posted By: Russkaya Article: FEB04-10 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Mon Feb 16 09:18:08 3004 Resilience, Ungstir: Clyde Dylan Mannock and the UKT Pinafore took the prize this year at the annual Perseverence Trail races, having successfully outflown and out paced a field of over twenty five other 'hoppers. The Pinafore was in first or second place throughout the race, making a good showing for his Home and Country, despite a last minute sacrifice by a valiant pair of rockrats in a vain attempt to slow down the Sivadian pilot.In addtion, many consider the rescue of the UKT Anna Lee an example of the best of rockhopper-style piloting. While navigating through Boromov's Belt, the Anna Lee lost control and slammed into a large asteroid, crippling the ship and stranding the pilot. Chenna Vakhtisii of the Vakhtisii's Chasm township turned around to come to the young pilot's aid. In a fine example of ungstiri can-do, Vakhtisii managed to retrieve the Anna Lee and deliver the broken hopper to the Resilience flight deck. While the vroomhopper was lost, the pilot, Midshipman Rafeyel, suffered only a broken arm.- Dominic Koromov, UIS HMS Indefatigable Retired Reborn Posted By: Aeolus Article: FEB04-11 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Feb 17 21:47:39 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The new flagship of the Royal Naval Service will be christened the HMS Indefatigable, with the current Indefatigable being retired this week, an Admiralty spokesman announced today.Citing catastrophic damaged suffered during the battle of Ganyemede, Commodore James Aubrey, spokesman for the Royal Navy, said that, the Indefatigable, "had become unsuitable for continued active duty service." According to reports, the vessel was nearly destroyed in the battle of Ganyemede, and was rushed into service as a carrier for the Tomin Kora mission. As a result, prolonged bombardment of the Shadowheart dome lead to metal fatigue and microfractures in almost all major structural members. When asked if the damage could be repaired, Aubrey said that it would require, "a complete reconstruction of the vessel from the keel up."In honour of the soon-to-be-decommissioned vessel, the new fleet flagship, scheduled for launch within the next few weeks, will be christened Indefatigable. The first of a new battlecarrier class, it will be the fourth vessel in the Royal Navy to bear the Indefatigable name./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Tailors Swamped! Posted By: Aeolus Article: FEB04-12 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Feb 18 21:47:19 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Sivad's tailors, dressmakers, milliners, and haberdashers are busier than ever as the royal wedding approaches. With the big event less than three weeks away, some clothiers are afraid they won't be able to keep up."We can't order seamstress specialists fast enough!" complained Mr. Edward Ede, new owner of Ravenscroft of Enaj, "Each suit is handmade. They require multiple fittings. We're going to be putting the finishing touches on some things the morning of the wedding, at this rate!" Miss Janet Riche, head of the formalwear department at Jarrod's, echoed the sentiment, "Since they announced it would be a day wedding, morning suits and formal dresses have been flying off the rack. Our staff has been working night and day on the made-to-measure orders." Even the environmental lobby is concerned, worring that the large number of top hats and women's headwear that will be required for the wedding will depopulate the Sivadian Northern Beaver population.The sartorial stampede hasn't hurt everyone, however. The Sivadian Association of Textile Manufactuers released a statement saying they could meet "all orders for the silks, satins, and fine wool required for the garments."The one question no one has been able to answer is what Lady Isherwood-Sutherland will be wearing on the 'big day'. In fact, sources at Isherwood House refused to reveal even who would be creating the royal wedding dress. Whoever the dressmaker may be, it is certain that at least one order will be finished on time./Neville NcNamara, SBS/ Former FC Charged with Child Neglect Posted By: Aeolus Article: FEB04-13 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Feb 19 00:21:25 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Former First Councillor and current leader of the Nationalist Party Dame Amanda Ramlan will be forced to appear before an administrative tribunal and answer charges of child neglect, the Sivadian Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Children announced today.Ramlan was accused by the SSPCC of taking her child into a floating gambling den, then into the midst of a major bar fight, and a running space battle. While she faces no criminal charges at this time, the child could be placed in foster care as a result of the hearing.The hearing will be held within the next several weeks in Enaj./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Wardrobe malfunction kills legendary singer Posted By: Brody Article: FEB04-14 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Thu Feb 19 08:00:30 3004 NEW VALSHO, ANTIMONE - Just weeks before the release of his first solo album, "Pass the Tissue," Nek Wampo - former lead singer of Kamir Khameleon, has died in a tragic accident during rehearsals for an upcoming performance tour to promote the project.While onstage during rehearsal in New Valsho, Wampo wore one of eclectic fashion designer Mazalin's revolutionary new nanosuits. The suits are designed with thousands and thousands of miniature robots that can shrink or expand to fit snugly on the wearer in a variety of colors and styles, emulating everything from a tuxedo to a sundress.As Wampo kicked off a lip-synched performance of "Snot Who You Think I Am," the suit's nanocomputers became confused. They thought the size 40 waist on Wampo had shrunk to a size 12. Instantly, the bots squeezed inward, giving the pot-bellied rocker a fatal hourglass figure. He suffered brutal internal injuries and died en route to the hospital."This is a tragedy," Mazalin lamented after the accident. "A terrible, terrible tragedy. Nek Wampo was a good friend, a loyal client, and an individual tolerant of alternative lifestyles."When asked if he would discontinue sales of nanosuits, Mazalin replied, "All our tests, on everything from cute little puppies to ponderous pachyderms, demonstrates a meager failure rate in these nanoclothing systems. What happened to Nek was a freak accident." However, he confirmed that such suits will now come with a requirement that the buyer sign a waiver indemnifying Mazalin in the unlikely event that anything should go wrong. And prices of the nanosuits have doubled. First Consul declares new Republic Posted By: Brody Article: FEB04-15 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Thu Feb 19 08:13:35 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - First Consul Darian Ellesmere of Mars today proclaimed the formation of the Solar Republic."We honor no king, we recognize no dictator," Ellesmere told reporters outside Ares Hall in Hesperia. "The Solar Republic represents a new day for democracy and freedom in this star system."For the time being, the Solar Republic consists of three worlds: Mars, devastated Earth and its satellite, Luna. But Ellesmere indicated that the Republic would consider alliances with other interested worlds that aren't members of the Sivad-based Orion Arm Treaty Organization."Once the framework for the new government is complete, citizens of the three worlds will have a representative council to serve as their voice on matters of public policy," Ellesmere said.Mars recently reached an accord with Sivad over the interstellar conflict that saw the destruction of Ganymede and the death of King Colin Neidermeyer. The creation of the Solar Republic provides an opportunity for a fresh star in Sol System, Ellesmere said. Mystics departing Val Shohob Posted By: Brody Article: FEB04-16 Reported To: INN Reported On: Val Shohob Reported At: Thu Feb 19 08:24:17 3004 OVERLOOK MESA, VAL SHOHOB - "Our time in this universe has taught us much," Eye Mordecai said. "Chief among our lessons: We know little about ourselves."In recent years, the Shohobian Mystics have learned that their prophecies were the manipulative creations of their transdimensional kin, the Kamir. And they've seen the Kamir try to spark destructive wars and intergalactic cataclysms in the hopes of destroying all corporeal life."Much that we believed has been proven a veil of lies," Mordecai said. "Though it may be many millennia too late, we must take the veil from our eyes and go forth into the future seeking the truth of our origins and our purpose. We must learn what we can about the creatures who effectively created us and then turned so decisively against us when we dared to rebel against them."The city of Overlook Mesa, home of the Order of Mystics, will be abandoned. Mordecai and his followers in two weeks will board a starsail-equipped freighter and travel beyond the multiverse nexus. "And we will never return this way again," the Eye concluded. Parallax peacefully expands Posted By: Brody Article: FEB04-17 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Thu Feb 19 08:40:09 3004 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar today announced the establishment of a political, economic and defensive alliance between Nalhom, Vollista and Grimlahd.The non-Nall worlds will be allowed to maintain their own sovereign governments and, in a rather revolutionary move, the non-Nall worlds will be allowed non-voting seats on the secretive Order Council ruled by the Vox herself. Vollista and Grimlahd will have the protection of the Clawed Fist Fleet, discounted supplies of precious polydenum, and unlimited access to the multiverse nexus near Nocturn. In exchange, those worlds must pay taxes to the Parallax, recognize the authority of Nall fleet vessels, and accept the rule of Parallax law - particularly during times of crisis.The circumstances of this expansion are markedly different from the 3003 invasion of those worlds by the Parallax - under Vox Ock of Hatch Vril - after the ill-fated journey of Sanctuary to Nocturn."I am pleassssed with the formassssion of thisssss new allianssssse," Ulkakithar said. "It sssshould be mossssst providenssssial." Republic military getting new name Posted By: Brody Article: FEB04-18 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Fri Feb 20 11:43:23 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - In the continued spirit of change and reconstruction, First Consul Darian Ellesmere of the Solar Republic today announced that the Guardian Fleet is getting a new name with a nostalgic hook: the Vanguard."Our main spaceport in Hesperia is named after General Charles Avocet, a man who gave his life along with hundreds of other warriors to defend our star system against the Kretonian Invasion in 2651," Ellesmere said. "General Avocet led the Vanguard, and his sacrifice - and the sacrifice of other soldiers - will be commemorated by this new military organization."After Sanctuary's return from Hiverspace in the year 3000, the Vanguard was the defensive force on that colony vessel before breaking away as an independent freelance entity known as Vanguard Exploration Service. That organization faded away after the VES Minerva's journey through the multiverse in 3002. OATO to Hold Plenary Session Posted By: Aeolus Article: FEB04-19 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Feb 20 17:39:28 3004 /Ynos, Sivad/ The Orion Arm Treaty Organziation will hold it's first plenary session since the beginning of the Sivad-Consortium war, the Office of the Secretary-General announced today. The Acting Secretary-General and Sivadian Ambassador Sir Oliver Jermyn has called the meeting to deal with the fallout of the war and the Maltarian withdrawl from the Orion Arm.It was at the last meeting of the OATO Council that the Maltarian Empire and Kingdom of Sivad invoked the mutual protection clause in Article V of the Orion Arm treaty to respond to the Consortium attack on Ganyemde. Also at that meeting, Sivad was the sole vote against Nall membership in the Alliance. The combination of these two factors lead to the abrupt resignation of then-Secretary-General Patricia Danvers of La Terre, and Jermyn's appointment to act in her place.The meeting will take place on Sunday, 29 February 3004 in the Council Chambers of OATO headquarters. It is expected to begin at 6:00 p.m. Sivad Time./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Panasagia Elects New Ubercast Posted By: Gallahad Article: FEB04-20 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Sun Feb 22 16:54:13 3004 URSINIRU - Castor's national governing body elected yesterday a new Ubercast to replace current Ubercast Wulkachim, whose current one-year term ends this week.Olumme Chiummo, Castor's Permanent Delegate to the Orion Arm Treaty Organization, won the Ubercast position in a secret vote by a margin that was said to be "considerable" by insiders present at the caucus. Chiummo is a veteran Panasagia representative for Ursiniru, and was considered the leader of the moderate wing of the Panasagia's conservative group."It appears that the dominating conservatives in the Panasagia were unhappy with the more leftist Wulkachim," Alddai Malleb, professor of political science at the Univeristy of Castor, said, "Chiummo is centrist enough to be an agreeable candidate for Ubercast for almost everyone."Although Ubercast is a non-policy-making position, the position's purpose as chief ambassador of Castor makes political ideology important to the Panasagia, which gives the Ubercast all of his orders.Chiummo was present at the Sivad/Mars peace talks earlier this month on Sol Station, but was recalled to Ursiniru early, presumably for lobbying in preparation for the vote. Missing Athena Found Posted By: Aeolus Article: FEB04-21 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Tue Feb 24 00:05:59 3004 /Ungstir/ Commodore James Aubery, spokesman for the Royal Naval Service, today announced that an RNS crew aboard the HMS Formidable had successfully recovered the UKT Athena near Tomin Kora. The ship was last seen when Captain David Ransom Porter lead a force of Royal Marines in an attack on Tomin Kora nearly four months ago."We are pleased to assist in the recovery of this fine vessel," Aubrey said, "She has performed an admirable service. We were happy to find her in perfect working order."The ship was apparently being maintained by two Lotorians, a weasel-like race from the other side of the nexus brought to this universe by the VES Minerva. The Athena was returned to the planet Ungstir and released to the care of Dr. Marlan Ranix, one of several former Athena crew members who assisted in the recovery.While Dr. Ranix's plans for the Athena are unkown at this time, indications are that she intends to return it to active exploration duties once she has managed to recruit a crew. "The UKT Athena will begin interviewing immediately with plans to resume operation in the near future." said the Doctor. For the time being, the Athena, and Doctor Ranix, remain on Ungstir./Linda Petry, INN/ Chancellor to OATO - Sivadian 'Empire' Posted By: Aeolus Article: FEB04-22 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Feb 29 20:08:01 3004 ***FLASH***/Ynos, Sivad/ Sivad is an Empire, according to a high-ranking member of the Cabinet.Chancellor Marcus Gallagher called himself an observer on behalf of the "Sivadian Empire" in remarks before the Council of the Orion Arm Treaty Organization this evening. Sivadian diplomats and politicians have assiduously referred to Sivad only as a Kingdom since the end of the war with the now-Solar Republic, especially in response to growing criticisms of Sivad as an imperialist power.The meeting is still ongoing, and 10 Dorling Street was unavailable for comment./Neville McNamara, SBS/ OATO Nominates Supreme Commander SecGen Posted By: Aeolus Article: FEB04-23 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Feb 29 23:36:14 3004 /Ynos, Sivad/ In a meeting which has been characterized as "quiet but productive" the Orion Arm Council selected one Sivadian as Supreme Allied Commander, and nominated another to continue his service as Secretary-General.Commodore Dame Katherine MacKenzie of the Royal Naval Service, head of the RNS's Formidable Fleet, was selected by the Council to replace Maltarian Admrial Mrr'lato as Supreme Allied Commander, the person with overall field responsbility should OATO forces become involved in any further hostilities. Commodore MacKenzie is well known for her leadership in the Sivad-Consortium war, which included the successful capture of Deserata, and the withdrawl from Ganyemede.Sir Oliver Jermyn, the Sivadian Ambassador, who has been serving as Secretary-General since the resignation of Rev. Patricia Danvers at the start of the war, is the sole nominee for the Secretary-Generalship. The position became officially vacant when Danvers declined to resume her previous position, despite Jermyn's request. Demarian Ambassador Bloodclaw Silvereye Paintedheart had also been nominated, but declined to accept, citing his miltia and ambassadorial duties. Jermyn's confirmation will be considered at the next Council meeting./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Ellesmere unsurprised by 'Empire' Posted By: Brody Article: FEB04-24 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Mon Mar 01 11:17:45 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - The fact that Sivadian Chancellor Marcus Gallagher labeled his government an "empire" during Sunday's meeting of the Orion Arm Treaty Organization doesn't come as any surprise to Solar Republic First Consul Darian Ellesmere."It just confirms what we've all been saying for more than a year," Ellesmere said. "Sivad is fervently seeking to expand its holdings to satisfy imperialistic ambitions."The recent Sivad-Sol War ended only after peace accords that gave Sivad the planet Deserata. Sivad also has acquired the worlds Waldheim and Deserata in recent years."We expect this sort of expansion and ambition from the Nall in the Parallax," Ellesmere said, "but now it appears the Sivadians are intent on giving the Nall a run for their money." Category:News